Wedding Bliss A Sequel to An Endless Affair
by Yih
Summary: The WEDDING DAY has finally arrived! Will this be the GREAT conclusion that the series lacked? Hopefully... read to find out! PLEASE REVIEW!


Title: **Wedding Bliss (A Sequel to An Endless Affair)**

Author:Yih

Written:January 24/25, 2001 and February 3, 2001

Dedication:All my reviewers!You inspire me so much, throw some ideas my way sometimes!

Disclaimer:All rights belong to Clamp, except for the ACC- Miko.

Everyone had been waiting for this day, some more than others.

"I can't believe the kaiju is getting married to that Brat," muttered Touya.

Yukito smiled calmingly as he reached for Touya's hand."You know that Syaoran will take good care of her.You hate to admit it, but he'll probably do as good of a job as you have been doing for her.You've been a great oni-chan to her, Touya."

Touya grumbled, "she's too young.What she feels now may just be a meaningless crush."

Yukito shook his head in disagreement and remarked, "I think that when you look at them together; they're just as perfectly matched as we are.That is unless you don't think we aren't perfectly matched," Yukito's voice had a slightly pang.

Touya pulled Yukito to him and replied, "we are perfectly matched."

Yukito smiled."Look at the bright side… with Sakura and Syaoran going on their honeymoon, Miko won't need to stay with us.He could stay with at your father's house.And with Miko gone, there is no reason for Li's relatives to be here."

"Why?"Touya asked with a slightly confused eyes.

Yukito gave him a meaningly look and blurt out, "we need some time alone.Just the two of us."

"YUKI!"Touya exclaimed as he hugged Yukito closer to him.

Yukito sighed and explained, "I miss it."

Touya said reassuringly, "I miss it, too."

Yukito had a telling smile on his face.

In the massive front lawn of Tomoyo's house, about a hundred guests had come to the highly anticipated wedding.The guests were surrounded with a glorious display of flowers, compliments of Flowery.The awe-aspiring water displays were unique and impossible to imagine, done of course by Watery.The lighted torches had a deep blue flame fed by Firey.The gentle breezes, from Windy, were nice and refreshing.Everything was perfect; it seemed like it was out of a dream.

Miko had a beautiful smile on his lips when he saw the spectacular spectacle of beauty.He called out to Tomoyo, "this is amazing!Does Sakura even know what you've done for her?I know Kero helped organized the cards, but you had to be the one who designed this heavenly creation!You are amazing, Tomoyo-chan."

She smiled and responded, "she'll know in a few hours."

"You're a wonderful friend to have," he said sincerely.

Tomoyo blushed at his compliment.Her hands covered her warm cheeks as she smiled at him.She saw the time on the wristwatch.She exclaimed, "OH NO!"

"What?!" asked Miko.

"I need to get Syaoran's tuxedo to him!But I also need to make some adjustments to Sakura's wedding dress!!!" cried out Tomoyo in a panic.

Miko smiled reassuringly."Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan.I'll deliver the tux to Syaoran.I've got to stop by there because I'm the best man," he replied as he brushed a kiss on her cheek."Besides, I need to prevent Syaoran and Touya from getting at each other's throat.We don't need them distracted in that fashion, at least not today."

Tomoyo smiled with relief and exclaimed, "you are a awesome, Miko-kun!"

"…" as Miko flushes a bright red.

Syaoran was at Yukito's house breaking into a panic.His mother and his numerous sisters weren't helping as they kept chattering so loud, he couldn't think.He felt compelled to yell, "either give me some advice or be QUIET!"

His mother raised her eyebrow at him reprimanding.Syaoran had the shame to flush, even though he was extremely frustrated at his chittering sisters.His mother soothingly mumured, "I know you're anxious.I believe that your sister do have some advice for your wedding night."

All his sisters nodded.

"Oh no," Syaoran whispered so softly that they couldn't hear him.

"Don't rush it!The process is quite nice!"

He sweatdropped.

"Be gentle!It is you guys' first time, isn't it?You haven't been naughty have you?"

He glowered.

"I take it that means he's still a virgin, that means she is, too."

He sighed.

"How far have you guys gone?Have you prepared her?"

He pressed his lips closely together.

His oldest sister laughed."Whatever they've done, I don't think he wishes to let us in on that secret.Whatever it is, little wolf, just be sure to enjoy the moment, okay?Make sure she does, too."

He growled at all of them, and he was about to tell them to mind their own business when Miko burst into the house at full speed.He flashed a grin at Syaoran's sisters, which immediately caused them to go into adulation mode.

"It works every time," Miko thought aloud.

"Am I ever glad to see you!" Syaoran exclaimed."Where have you been?"

"I was at Tomoyo's," Miko explained.

"Oh, is she going to drop off my tux?"

Miko pointed to the thing he was holding."This is it.Tomoyo couldn't be here because she was convinced that there is some imperfection to Sakura's gorgeous dress."

Syaoran shook his head and muttered, "let's go to my room."

His sisters realized both of their targets were about to get out of their grasps and started arguing amongst themselves.Their mother tried to calm down her fiery daughters, but only got into the opinionated discussion herself.

Touya sighed."They're arguing again."

"I want to go to our room," Yukito responded with hopeful puppy eyes.

"YUKI!"

He had a slight pout on his thin lips as he remarked, "besides, if we don't retreat they'll focus on you.You're quite the catch.And you're old enough."

Touya shrugged that thought away._Yeah, right Yuki.I only love you._

_ _

However, Yukito's words proved prophetic as Li's sisters zeroed in on both Touya and Yukito.The two immediately made up an excuse that they were needed at Tomoyo's, but that didn't hinder the sisters as they each attached themselves in pairs to the two.The sisters followed them closely all the way to Tomoyo's house, despite the fact that Touya and Yukito were running.Li's mother decided she'd get a cab and directed it to the location of Tomoyo's house.

Tomoyo had a mouthful of pins as she tucked in one more spot on Sakura's exquisite wedding dress.She sighed as she stepped back and took in the wondrous sight.The faintly pink dress wasn't too low cut, but it had a slightly square neckline that dipped at a sharp point in the center.It fitted Sakura's perfect body until the waist and spread out with darker, fluffier pink fabric.Tomoyo considered it her best creation.

Sakura sighed as she saw the stars reach Tomoyo's eyes.She murmured, "the dress is beautiful, Tomoyo.I don't see why I needed this last fitting.The dress is already perfect!"

Tomoyo smiled and remarked, "but it doesn't do justice to the wearer of the magnificent gown!You clearly outshine my most stunning piece.You'd look like a princess even in rags!"

Sakura blushed.

"Besides, you only needed one little tuck there," Tomoyo pointed to the spot she had just pinned."See?You know have a dress that can now do a little dazzling with the crowd.But you definitely are the main attraction!"

"HOE?!"

"You know it's true!" Tomoyo exclaimed with a chuckle.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"You know I'm right!"

_Some things would never change, _Sakura reflected.

Miko was helping Syaoran to get dress into the exquisite tux when he heard the door slam.He raised an eyebrow and said, "I think you're whole family is gone.Must have gone chasing Touya.Poors guys."

Syaoran nodded his head affirmatively."They've been chasing after him for the last few days.I think it must be driving Yukito-kun crazy!"

Miko chuckled."I can understand that.I wouldn't want anybody chasing my girlfriend or boyfriend."Miko paused before he considered aloud, "I think the advice your family were giving you was amusing.Do you want my advice?"

"OH NO!I can't take anymore of that!" cried Syaoran in mock frustration.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'.Okay, my advice is this: don't ever forget how special Sakura is."

"I won't," Syaoran nodded as he spoke."You can be sure of that."

Miko gave a slow and easy smile."Sakura is lucky to have you."

"She's lucky to have both of us," Syaoran finally confessed.

Miko's smile was still on his face as Syaoran thought to himself, _no wonder Sakura likes him so much.He's such a good person.He's a great person.He's never done one thing that could make anyone hate him.If I didn't love Sakura as much as I did, I'd be the one match-making.I wish he'd fine his happiness.Despite how much I like him as a friend, he still makes me uneasy._

_ _

"Well, you're as ready as you'll ever be," Miko remarked.

Syaoran nodded.

"Let's head over to Tomoyo's.The wedding's going to start soon, and you wouldn't want to be late."

_He does have a point.I don't want to be late, _Syaoran thought to himself.

_ _

_ _

"TOUYA!" yelled Kero, trying to catch Touya's attention.

Touya glanced at Kero across the massive dining room.

"Can you excuse yourself?"Kero asked with slightly annoyance.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

Kero shook his fist at Touya before he responded, "I need to talk with Yue over something.So I kind of need Yukito alone without you."

Touya sighed as he finally replied, "I'll give you two a few minutes, but be quick or you two will miss the ceremony."

His glare was sharp, despite his unthreatening words.

Kero spared an apologetic look at Yukito."Yue come out."

Yue appears with his glorious long hair, a contrast to the short locks of Yukito.He stared a long time at Kero before he finally questioned, "why have you summoned me?"

"It's about Sakura's wedding, what do you think we should get her?"

Yue raised his eyebrows with telling contempt."You're a little late on the timing."

"Awww…" Kero looked down at the delectable food he had been sampling."I know.I've been kind of busy.This food is really good.I need Tomoyo to give me the recipe."

"I really don't understand your obsession with food."

Kero shrugged and muttered, "I was distracted.Besides,you haven't even been thinking about it, am I right?"

"I have," Yue murmured softly.

"WHAT?!!"

"I was thinking of something uniquely special."

"Is that all?" Kero sweatdropped."That's what you thought about?"

"No," Yue said with condescension.

"Well?"Kero questioned."What's the big idea?"

Yue didn't reply to Kero's question until he withdrew a beautiful jeweled necklace from his pocket.The necklace shimmered with a dazzling star-shaped diamond pendant.He finally responded as Kero examined the necklace, "this is her gift.We will add to the beauty of this by putting a small part of ourselves in this.It will always protect her and keep her safe."

"Wow!"Kero stared at the diamond and asked suspiciously, "how much did this thing cost?"

Yue smiled and transformed back into Yukito after he touched the necklace and transferred a small amount of his magic.Kero did the same and sighed as he said, "Snow Bunny, help me find a nice box for Sakura's gift."

Yukito gazed at him vaguely and simply followed him.He never did recover from the transformations as fast as he would like, Yukito reflected to himself.

Syaoran was fidgetting with his hands as Miko told him blatantly to, "RELAX!"

"You'd be nervous too if this was your wedding!" Syaoran retorted back with a glare.

The guests were all seated in the huge lawn on Tomoyo's backyard.Sakura had supposed to be walking down and aisle right now.Syaoran couldn't believe he had ever felt as anxious as he did now.Miko's teasing of him didn't really help, he thought to himself.He lifted his hand to his mouth in a gesture of nerves, which caught Miko's attention.

"Maybe," Miko replied with a grin."But I wouldn't be aobut to bite my nails off.Anyways, you know that Sakura has a tendency to be late more often that not.Don't stress.At least don't stress right now."

"But to her own wedding?"Syaoran questioned.

Miko shrugged. "Well, it may not be entirely her fault.Remember that Tomoyo had to give a few last minute alterations."

"She knows Sakura's size perfectly!Nothing I ever saw her make for Sakura didn't fit perfectly!"

Miko smiled and murmured, "well this is Sakura's wedding, you know."

Syaoran sighed, he did know, he was the groom.He had an incredible urge to walk up and down the long aisle.He caught the smug look of Touya, who was sitting next to Yukito in the front row.He wanted to do something, anything but stand here.The waiting was killing him.

Maybe she's changed her mind.After all, I did ask her without much preparations.What am I talking about?I WANT to marry her.I WANT to love her 'til the day I die.I NEED her with me.I CAN'T live without her.Please let her walk down the aisle soon.The waiting is making me weak.I need to know she cares for me, too.Please let her walk down the aisle soon…

_ _

Miko nudged Syaoran and muttered under his breath, "Sakura's coming.Hello to Syaoran!Here comes your beautiful, blushing bride."

Syaoran gulped as he saw Sakura.If he was inclined to faint, he thought that he'd be on the floor._She was magnificent.She's everything I could ever want.And geez, I still don't understand why Tomoyo was worried about the gown.It's stunning, but Sakura still is the true beauty._

_ _

Sakura was so nervous, her legs were shaking from underneath the dazzling gown.She felt her father given her a reassuring squeeze before he left her next to Syaoran.The priest nodded to both of them and said in a clear voice, "we are gathered here today to join Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran together in matrimony."

The priest smiled and continued, "instead of the traditional vows, these two have decided to share the eternal promise of love in a unique way."

That was the cue.A hauntingly beautiful music filled the air, as Syaoran began to sing: 

_(groom POV)_

_ _

_With this ring_

_I vow to take care of you, to be with you_

_Forever and ever_

_To love you always 'til the end_

_ _

_I can see my future in a flash_

_You and me_

_Children giggling_

_It's just perfect_

_We are made for each other_

_ _

_Will you marry me?_

_I will marry you_

_I do_

_ _

_[Chorus- Sakura]_

_ _

_I will I do I will I do I will I do_

_Because you are my life_

_Without you I'm nothing_

_We're completed when we're together_

_I love you_

_ _

Sakura smiled at Syaoran as she completed her vows and began to sing to him in a sweet voice:

# With this ring

_I vow to take care of you, to be with you_

_To love you with every heart beat_

_And my love's eternal_

__

_I can see my future all in a flash_

_You and me_

_Always together_

_It's just perfect_

_We are meant to be_

_ _

_Will you marry me?_

_I will mary you_

_I do_

_ _

_[Chorus- Syaoran]_

_ _

_I will I do I will I do I will I do_

_Because you are my life_

_Without you I'm nothing_

_We're completed when we're together_

_I love you_

_ _

Syaoran looked into Sakura's beautiful eyes and echoed her fadeout, "I love you."

Sakura smiled and she tilted her head as Syaoran bowed his head down to kiss her.The crowd erupted into applause as the kiss between the two, now married couple, seemed to last forever.When Syaoran and Sakura finally withdrew from the blissful embrace, they both heard Touya muttered, "can you two stop looking all goo-goo eyes at each others and settle for opening the presents?"

Sakura laughed and nodded.They could do that.

The massive living room in Tomoyo's mansion was covered with wrapping paper.Most of the guests had gone except for a few who were going to stay overnight.When Sakura opened the last gift, her eyes widened with surprise and she looks at Kero with eyes of sheer wonder.Kero scratched his head and muttered, "it was Yue's idea."

Sakura turned her wondrous look towards Yukito and said apologetically, "Yukito-san?Can I borrow Yue-san for a few moments?"

Yue transformed from Yukito.Sakura launched herself into the unprepared Yue.Syaoran felt his eyes go into slits as he saw his newly-made wife hugging an alluring moon guardian.He had to repeat to himself, _I'm not jealous.I'm not jealous.She married me.I'm not jealous._

_ _

Miko saw the flush on Syaoran's face and said knowingly, "jealous, huh?"

Syaoran glared at him, and he didn't see Sakura jumping at him with shining eyes.He could only catch her as a grin surfaced on his face.He was never going to let her go.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, too."

The End?

Not the end, just yet…

"Syaoran is going to make Sakura a very happy woman," Miko confessed to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo studied Miko's face before she responded, "you've accepted it?"

"If you can, I can," Miko said seriously."Besides, I'm lucky enough that I don't have a huge female family telling me how to venture in the course of intimacy."

She couldn't believe he managed to say that with a straight face.She giggled and exclaimed, "OH!Did he turn red?"

"Purple was more like it," Miko drawled.

"Those two will certainly have fun."She chuckled before she continued, "I can't wait until Syaoran gets a load on the wedding present for Sakura."

"I don't think you gave it to her?" Miko asked questioningly.

She had a devilish smile on her lips."I gave it to her before I let her walk down the aisle.That was why Sakura was a little late.She had trouble overcoming the surprise intentions of my gift!"

"Tomoyo-chan!"Miko reprimand with a laugh.

"I know it will drive Syaoran crazy!"

Miko stared out at the black sky.He didn't say anything for a few long minutes before he said in a quiet voice, "Tomoyo-chan?"

"Miko?"

He smiled beautifully, a smile that made Tomoyo's heart skip a beat."We have two things in common," he declared.

She nearly giggled with nervousness.She had thought he was going to ask something else."What?"

"We both love Sakura, and we both are single… so do you want to go out with me, sometime?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm dead serious.I'm asking you out, not because I couldn't get Sakura, but because other than Sakura, you're the only other girl who I could imagine myself with.You understand why I'll always love Sakura.I don't have any doubt that you'll continue to love her.And you are definitely the only girl in the world that I could love as much as Sakura!"

He paused."Will you go out with me?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at him and grinned."Yes!"She added in a murmur, "it took you long enough!"

Miko threw his arms around her and whispered, "you can film _our _wedding night."

"Getting confident, aren't we?"

"No," he said truthfully, "I just don't think I'll ever let you go."

**Author's Note:**Can you BELIEVE I wrote the outline 2 weeks ago?I just never could find the time and sit down and write this.I think this is a lovely sequel to my series 'An Endless Affair'.It also let's Miko AND Tomoyo find some happiness for themselves.

AND NO! I will not leave you hanging in suspense, a sequel to this is in the works.Just let me start working on a few other fics, I should have the next sequel out in 2-3 months.The more review head out my ways, the sooner I may be coerced ^_~ to write it.

**Remember**: Reviewing _is_ Doing _the_ Giving _to_ Caring _authors_ Slaving _over_ Working _on_ Writing _fanfics_!

_Sneak Peek of Upcoming Sequel_: (Synapsis) Syaoran and Sakura go off on their honeymoon and Tomoyo and Miko are left alone, will their relationship flourish or wither? (this may contain 3 parts because I MAY or MAY NOT do a lemon scene).

_Sneak Peek of Upcoming Series_: The title is Reminiscent.(Synapsis)Trouble is brewing for Sakura and Syaoran and a mysterious person comes to help them battle another mysterious force.Who should they trust?


End file.
